Talk:Zehtuka's Pack
Can it be dyed? I'm curious to get one just for the heck of it to make my character seem seasoned lol. 208.117.69.128 12:26, 3 December 2006 (CST) :The pack is not dyable Requinox 04:30, 8 December 2006 (CST) Can someone link my image of a new sighting location? I've uploaded the picture the picture as Zehtukapacksighting.jpg but I don't know how to link to the picture using a textlink. Requinox 04:30, 8 December 2006 (CST) :I see little point in those pics anymore, as it seems that Zehtuka's items could be found anywhere in the desolation. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 06:18, 8 December 2006 (CST) Can you add a rune of Holding to it? You cannot add a rune of holding, you get the message that it has already been upgraded. ~Rud :Well then what's the point? Does it take up the Belt Pouch spot or the bag spot? -- El Delcroy :D 22:12, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::It takes up the bag spot. Basically it's just a rare-skinned replacement for one of your old bags, should you want a rare-skinned bag. :p --Bonjela 15:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well if that's the case, the does the Zehtuka's Pack page say "It can be equipped in the inventory!" that's kinda confusing. Almost sounds like you can have it your inventory but still put items in it. I have yet to see one, although i have actively searched only a little. If you're with a group, can only person pick it up?67.186.178.174 04:20, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :I have searched a lot, and ended up buying one. you have a better change of getting a Charr Bag from pre, which is the exact same thing. I was wondering too, about assignment, but I'm guessing it's just like red iris flowers in pre, keepers finders. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::For the record, cause I know this is a question that might be asked: I've found one while already having one in a bag slot. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:41, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Sighting I just found one of these packs near Shahin in The Ruptured Heart. I forgot to screenshot it, but I found one right next to Keht the Fierce. - Spectrus 17:09, 30 January 2007 (CST) Same mechanics as a char bag right? I shouldnt have restarted my mesmer, now i gotta wait another 2 months for the mini...--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 01:18, 16 February 2007 (CST) Tonight I just got one of these packs next to Infantryman Hareh in The Sulfurous Wastes. - Mike Arms 03:19, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Can anyone actually confirm the Poisoned Outcrops spawn point? I've run up there about 80 times and gotten nothing. - Desbreko 02:40, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind, I finally got one there after about 15 more runs. - Desbreko 20:05, 11 April 2007 (CDT) ::Sick, I've done that run 267 times and i still haven't found the thing. Persistence doesn't get you anywhere when you're unlucky. :::I've done around 100 runs, then I stopped, and a bit later, on a random trip, I got it. don't lose hope. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 22:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Hmm, I have really bad luck. Over the past 5 months a couple of my friends and i have ran this thing 10 times a day, (about 5-8 min a day), so that's like 900 times total. Siiiiick,nothing yet. But lots of chests! the pack is rare as hell lol :::::Across my 4 main characters, I've also been searching for it well over a hundred times--no luck any where, except one found in Sulfurous Wastes; I've especially tried Poisoned and Ruptured as it is easy to go back and forth. Meanwhile, I've found his shortbow 3 times and about 6 or 7 jugs. GW-Susan 20:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) -- FINALLY! A second one in Shattered Ravines. It can be seen a bit back from the bridge off to the right. It must have taken (literally) over 300 tries (at least I got to use lots of keys/lockpicks). And, a third one the next day near Keht the Fierce in Joko's Domain! Possible spawn location... Possible spawn location makes it sound uncertain that it spawns there. I reworded it so that the reader understands that it does not always spawn in any of the areas, but if it DOES spawn it WILL spawn at that spot. This is imy understanding until someone posts screenshots of it spawning at different spots within the same explorable. Here's my screen shot. image:Zehtuka_Pack_Screen_Shot.jpg --Karlos 14:47, 3 March 2007 (CST) Need precise locations of the pack in The Shattered Ravines and The Alkali Pan It would be nice to give exact locations in The Shattered Ravines and The Alkali Pan. Although the one in Joko's Domain is given in the discussion (above), this should be confirmed and then put on main page. Susan 22:18, 31 January 2008 (UTC) -- I can confirm the one in Joko's, and have put info on main page. GW-Susan 02:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Does Hard Mode make the pack any more likely to appear? Anyone know? GW-Susan 20:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Based on my luck recently (see above), the answer appears to be: no. My latest two finds (one day apart) were in easy mode. GW-Susan 08:05, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, congrats, I heard that you've been looking for them for a long time! forgot to sign Slypher the executive director 01:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC)